


Twitches

by TheGrimLlama



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 11:32:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4562997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGrimLlama/pseuds/TheGrimLlama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beca twitches when she's stressed out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twitches

**Author's Note:**

> Had a rough day, fixed it by writing fluff. Let me know what you think :)

 

 

It had been two weeks since Chloe’s Musical Theory Professor had set the stupid assignment.  She had to create a soundtrack.  The soundtrack had to coincide with her life and needed to be accompanied by a slide show that would sit in place of a film.  Time and time again she thought about asking Jesse for help, but recently she’d rarely seen him with or without Beca.  It was weird.

She’d taken to carrying her camera everywhere since she’d got the task sheet, at first, the Bella’s had given some playful ribbing.  Now they were used to Chloe randomly snapping photos mid practice. 

A thought crossed Chloe’s mind as she thought about those few weeks, she’d not looked over her photos once since the assignment had been set.  She set about removing the compact flash and plugging it into the reader.  She opened the folder and smiled.  Almost three quarters of the photos were of her and Beca.  Beca scowling in most of them, but sometimes there was that soft smile that she reserved especially for Chloe.  She was interrupted by a bubbling sound from her phone as she scrolled through.

1 new message from **Beca <3 Mitchell**:  _You busy?_

Chloe rolled her eyes, something that she may or may not have picked up from the girl that had just messaged her.  She hit the reply button:  _It’s nearly midnight, what do you think?_

The message had barely sent when a second message came through: _I’m coming over._

Uh-oh, Chloe thought.  Beca was normally a rather enthusiastic texter, so when Chloe received messages like these, it was obvious that something was off with her friend.  So in a pre-emptive show of support, Chloe got up and placed a bottle of Beca’s favourite wine in the freezer and pulled out a new tub of B&Js to thaw slightly.  Beca hated hard ice cream with a passion.

She’d barely taken the ice cream out of the freezer when there was a knock on the door.  Beca must have already been on her way when she’d texted.   Chloe opened the door to find Beca standing on the mat, a confused look on her face.

  “Are you coming in?”  Beca nodded, Chloe noticed the tic in her left hand that usually made itself present when Beca was stressed out.  “Who am I killing?”

  “Uh… No one?”

Chloe watched Beca sit heavily on the bed and kick off her shoes.  “You don’t sound too sure about that.  Wanna try again?”

  “Just… Give me a minute.”

Chloe nodded and grabbed two spoons and the tub of ice cream from the bench, “Take your time.  I’m not going anywhere.”

Beca took the tub from Chloe, her fingers still tapping out the tune that they’d been playing when she’d entered the room.  “I think I just broke up with Jesse.”

Chloe had been prepared for a whole host of things, family dramas, Aubrey being a nutcase, heck, she’d even considered CR declaring undying love for the tiny DJ.  Breaking up with Jesse?  She had not seen that one coming.  Maybe because she’d never actually seen Jesse and Beca doing actual relationship-y things.  Relationship-y?  And to think she was an English major.

  “Uh, why?  What happened?” Chloe managed to spit out once the shock wore off.

Beca sighed, she still hadn’t made eye contact with Chloe since arriving.  “We just… We’re better off as friends.  Y’know?”

Chloe sat back on the computer chair, understanding Beca’s need for space.  It was her way of coping.  “I do know how that feels.”

Beca finally looked up, a confused look lining her forehead, “Really?”

Chloe laughed, “Yeah, Aubrey and I had a thing in high school…. It lasted a whole weekend before we nearly killed each other.  It’s ok though.  Not everyone is romantically compatible or whatever.”

Beca’s jaw had dropped slightly, the tic in her hand getting slightly more forceful, “You and Aubrey?  I did not see that one coming…  Maybe on your end…  Not on hers…”

Chloe laughed, surely Beca had noticed that their captain wasn’t exactly as straight as she seemed.  “You mean you haven’t picked up on Aubrey’s massive toner for Stacie yet?”

Chloe managed to catch the ice cream tub that slipped from Beca’s hand, “What?”

  “Yeah, they’ve been _sneaking_ around since the semi’s,” Chloe said, emphasising the word _sneaking_ as though it were totally obvious.  Chloe laughed at the realisation that suddenly made itself known.  Beca thought she was mysterious, but Chloe could read that face like a book.

  “Holy shit!  How did I miss that?  They totally have!”

  “Yeah, I only know for certain because I may have actually walked in on a rendezvous,” Chloe cringed at the memory.  She did not need to relive the moment that she walked in on Stacie grinding on her best friend.  Beca’s laugh broke Chloe’s disturbed silence.  “I’ll give Stacie props though.  She looks great in lace.”

  “Oh God!  I’m not going to be able to look either of them in the face after tonight.”

Chloe handed the ice cream back, noting that Beca’s hand wasn’t tapping quite as badly as earlier, “Now imagine how I felt!  We had an early practice the next day!”  Beca’s chuckles died down slowly, “Do you want to talk about it?”

Beca shook her head, “I’m surprisingly fine.  I mean, Jesse and I… We weren’t really _dating_.  It was weird.  And I’m pretty sure he has a thing for Benji, so…”

  “Shut the fuck up!” Chloe yelled, she jumped up, causing her yellow computer chair to tip dramatically, landing with a loud thud.

  “Dude!  I’m pretty sure your neighbours aren’t going to appreciate all the noise you’re making,” Beca said with a smirk.  “You mean you haven’t noticed?”

Chloe sneered at Beca and picked up the chair before walking back to the freezer, she hated it when Beca used her own words against her.  “To think I had a bottle of your favourite wine sitting here, ready to go…”

Beca frowned.  She’d never admit that she was partial to the wine that she and Chloe often shared after gigs.  She was too bad ass for wine.  At least, that was the façade.  Trust Chloe to see past it.

  “Ok, I’m sorry, I know you hate it when I do that.  Just bring out the bottle,” Beca whined.

Chloe pulled the slightly chilled bottle from the freezer, “Do we need glasses or is this one of _those_ nights?”

Beca quirked an eyebrow, “I am mourning a relationship and you’re worried about glasses?”

  “Haha, idiot,” Chloe said.  She quickly uncorked the bottle, tossing the cork at Beca.  Unfortunately for Beca, she was more focussed on the nearly finished tub of ice cream which she almost dropped as the flying object bounced off her forehead and into the tub.

  “Dude!” she fished the cork out and glanced up at Chloe, a brilliant smirk dancing across her mouth.

  “Beca… No…”

Beca flung the cork back, landing right on Chloe’s chest, leaving an ice cream splatter that was slowly dripping down the V of her tank.  Beca laughed, “I swear I wasn’t aiming for your boobs!”

 Chloe glared and took a swig from the bottle in her hand.  “Not cool!”

She pushed the bottle at Beca and swiped at the mess on her chest.  She waited until Beca lifted the bottle before smearing her hand across her friends cheek.  She was impressed that Beca actually managed not to spill the wine with how quickly she moved.

  “I suppose I kinda deserved that,” she said, grabbing at Chloe’s towel that had been hanging of the edge of the bed.  She cleaned her face before offering it to Chloe who frowned.

  “That was a fresh towel, _dude_.”

Beca laughed, “Please never say dude again and I’ll apologise.”

 

A bottle of wine and an episode of _Game of Thrones_ later, Beca and Chloe were curled up on the bed staring at the flicker of Chloe’s computer.  They’d stopped paying attention half an episode ago.  Chloe was still silently mulling over her MT assignment and Beca’s twitches had become deliberate, her hand tapping a tune up and down her spine.  She could almost hear the song that Beca was playing.  _Ed Sheeran? Really Beca?_  

She started humming under her breath, hearing Beca snort as she tried to hide a giggle.  _Heart’s against your chest, lips against my neck…_

  “Of course you guessed it,” she whispered.  Beca’s fingers stilled for a moment, almost as if she was lacked courage to continue.  

  “Doesn’t mean you can stop,” Chloe answered, “Next song.”

The tapping started again, Chloe recognised it as another of Ed Sheeran’s.  So Beca was feeling slightly emotional tonight… _Well, she did just break up with Jesse._

_All that you are is all that I’ll ever need…._

  “Tenerife Sea,” Chloe whispered, Beca’s fingers missed a note.  “What?  Did you think you could trick me by playing the guitar instead of the bass line?”

  “I was kinda hoping that’d work,” Beca admitted.  “Bet you won’t get this one.”

Beca’s tapping started again, she was right, Chloe recognised it but couldn’t be sure.  She glance back at Beca, who was wearing that infernal smirk.  _Oh, so there was a theme,_ Chloe thought.  She shook her head as she sang along with the chorus.  Maybe Benji wasn’t the issue. 

  _She makes beauty look effortless, and I want everything she is…_

“What are you trying it say, dork?” Chloe felt the words slip out of her mouth before she could stop them.  There was a softness to her words that Beca had definitely picked up on.

Beca let out a soft giggle before repeating the first rhythm again tapping away.

_This feels like falling in love, falling in love…_   

 

**Author's Note:**

> Songs-  
> *Kiss Me- Ed Sheeran  
> *Tenerife Sea- Ed Sheeran  
> *She Is- Lady Antebellum


End file.
